


cuando tu boca, me toca, me pone y me provoca, me muerde y me destroza toda siempre es poca (y muévete bien que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café)

by satvrno



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, GOODBYES......DKJSFHJKSH, NO ME MIREN ME OBLIGARON A HACER ESTO, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satvrno/pseuds/satvrno
Summary: “Lo tengo desde hace un montón y no te lo dije porque… Porque no quería que te sintieras incómoda.”“¿Incómoda por qué?”Jazmín se relamió los labios: “No quiero que pienses que lo tenés que usar porque lo tengo.”(...)“Y si lo quiero usar—hmm—¿qué pasa, entonces?”O, en el que Flor encuentra algo en el ropero de Jazmín.





	cuando tu boca, me toca, me pone y me provoca, me muerde y me destroza toda siempre es poca (y muévete bien que nadie como tú me sabe hacer café)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo personitas! Creo que nunca en todo el tiempo que llevo con esta cuenta había subido trabajos tan seguidos, supongo que mucho tiene que ver con el hecho de que extraño un montonazo a Jazmín y a Flor. 
> 
> La verdad que no tengo excusa alguna para esto. Mica me metió la idea a la cabeza y con pistola en mano me obligó a escribirlo; igual debo decir que es la primera vez que escribo algo similar (tipo, una pareja usando strap-on) en español así que espero que no haya ninguna parte que se sienta fuera de lugar o extraña. 
> 
> Me alegran mucho todos los comentarios que siempre me hacen y el feedback que dejan, así que los incito a que me sigan poniendo kudos y cosas bonitas porque me inspiran a seguir. (Necesito validation okay). 
> 
> Gracias a Mica bebé que leyó esto para asegurarse de que no hubiera ninguna falta de ortografía. Y para decirme que en Argentina le dicen "placard/ropero" al armario.

La casa de Jazmín ahora es suya también. 

Y aunque en un principio para Flor era extraño tener un lugar que llamar suyo, ahora no podría imaginarlo de ningún otro modo. El hotel había estado bien hacía unos meses, compartir habitación con Miranda o Virginia había sido bueno cuando aún no entendía qué era lo que sentía o lo que quería. Querría siempre el hotel, sus pasillos y sus habitaciones, tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle a esas cuatro paredes de su antiguo cuarto y muchas memorias formadas en el ascensor, deck y por supuesto la cocina.

Y sí, seguía siendo su lugar de trabajo y en el cual pasaba por consiguiente la mayor parte del día; ya fuera recibiendo mercadería de los proveedores o haciendo las rondas de room service con Jazmín. Llegaba tan temprano como podía, desayunaba y comía ahí y no se iba hasta que se aseguraba de que todo estuviera en orden. 

Irse antes le hacía sentir un vacío en el pecho, miedo quizá hacia lo desconocido pero ahora le fascinaba subir al taxi para irse a la que era su casa. Le gustaba llegar y dejar su bolsa tirada en la mesa del comedor, cenar con Jazmín y tomar una copa de vino en el sillón de la sala. En un principio le había costado acostumbrarse a que, como había dicho Jazmín, todo lo que había en casa era suyo también. En las primeras semanas viviendo juntas aún se encontraba preguntándole a Jazmín si estaba bien que tomara una toalla para poderse duchar o tomar algo de la heladera. Pedía perdón cuando derramaba algo en el mantel o se quedaba recargada en el marco de la puerta de cada cuarto esperando que Jazmín le dijera que podía entrar. 

No sabía exactamente en qué momento aquello había desaparecido, cuándo la pena se le había ido y había empezado de vivir de lleno en casa de Jazmín, Flor creía que había llegado a ella naturalmente y probablemente habría sido así.

Ya no pedía permiso para tomar cosas de la cocina o para entrar y salir de cada puerta cerrada en casa por la simple razón de que la casa era suya también. 

Era lindo, saber que Jazmín y ella tenían un lugar propiamente de ambas. 

“¿Viste mi suéter amarillo?” Preguntó Jazmín acabando de atar su cabello. “No lo encuentro por ningún lado, ¿lo lavaste?”

“No lo he visto, mi amor. ¿Lo buscaste en el ropero?” 

“Sí, estoy segura de que sí.” 

“¿Querés que lo busque yo?” Preguntó Flor parándose de su lugar en la cama. “Ya es tarde.” 

Jazmín había quedado de ir a desayunar con Javo y Flor la hubiera acompañado pero… No quería. Prefería quedarse en casa y ver alguna cosa en televisión mientras comía helado.

“Dale. Así yo me termino de arreglar.”

Jazmín le guiñó un ojo y volvió a salir del cuarto hasta el baño donde estaba su maquillaje. Flor abrió la puerta del ropero y rebuscó entre las prendas que estaban colgadas, había varios vestidos y chaquetas que ya no sabía a quién pertenecían pero no veía por ningún lado del suéter que Jazmín quería. Frunció la boca, estaba segura de que lo había visto por ahí. 

Abrió los cajones encontrando nada. ¿Habría desaparecido? No, no era posible. 

Flor refunfuñó y se hizo el flequillo hacia atrás. Así tuviera que ir prenda por prenda, encontraría el suéter. Volvió a pasar por la percha, tomó cada chaqueta entre sus manos sin descolgarla y se aseguró que no hubiera nada en un mismo lugar. Casi llegando al final, cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida, bajó la mirada frustrada y en la esquina del ropero vio el destello de algo parecido a tela amarilla hecha bola. ¿Sería? Flor rezó para que la suerte estuviera de su lado. 

Con cuidado se agachó y gateó hasta la esquina. En sus manos podía sentir el polvo y se hizo una nota mental para subir una escoba más tarde y limpiar, había algunos zapatos y también pantalones y suéteres que se habrían caído por el descuido que Jazmín tenía para colgar y doblar la ropa (en verdad que no entendía cómo su mujer había sobrevivido tanto tiempo con el desorden que tenía en sus cajones). Flor se estiró, tomó la manga de lo que parecía ser la prenda extraviada y la jaló hacia sí con fuerza. El suéter voló a sus brazos y sonrió triunfante más la expresión fue reemplazada por una de curiosidad cuando una caja botó cerca al desastre. No creía haberla visto nunca, parecía ser una caja de zapatos, negra y descuidada.

Flor puso el suéter en su hombro y con ambas manos tomó la caja, con cuidado de no llenarse las rodillas de polvo, retrocedió hasta salir del armario. Estornudó una vez y escuchó a Jazmín decirle salud desde el baño. 

Se sentó sobre la cama, con el suéter aún colgando de su hombro y la caja polvorienta en manos. Pesaba poco, lo suficiente para que Flor supiera que había algo dentro pero no demasiado como para que le dolieran los brazos. ¿Serían viejos cuadernos de dibujo? ¿Álbumes de fotografías? Miles de ideas cruzaron la mente de Florencia, quizá tendría que preguntarle a Jazmín primero, ¿qué tal si estaba husmeando en cosas que no debería? Tendría que pedirle permiso.

Claramente, su cerebro y sus extremidades tenían ideas muy diferentes pues aunque quería esperar a que Jazmín volviera a entrar a la habitación para preguntarle, se encontró a sí misma abriendo la caja y asomando la mirada para ver qué era lo que había dentro. 

No podía haber estado más equivocada en lo que se había imaginado habría dentro. No eran viejos cuadernos de bocetaje, ni fotografías. No. 

Dentro de la caja había un arnés medio enredado y en una bolsa de plástico transparente, un dildo de color rosa pálido. Flor carraspeó. De pronto había comenzado a sentir muchísimo calor y todo el cuerpo le picaba. No se sorprendía del todo de que Jazmín tuviera un juguete… Cuando más joven ella se había comprado un vibrador. Claro… Un vibrador y un… Como fuera que se llamara (sabía que tenían un nombre pero no lo sabía) no eran lo mismo. 

¿Lo tendría de hace mucho? ¿Se lo iría a decir en algún momento? ¿Por qué lo escondía? 

Con las manos temblorosas, tomó el juguete entre sus manos. Abrió la bolsa donde estaba resguardado con cuidado y lo sacó con algo parecido a la excitación. El silicón se sentía frío entre sus dedos pero la suavidad de la cabeza era sorprendente. Flor lo acercó a su rostro. Había visto cosas parecidas en sex shops y había sentido curiosidad pero jamás había sido lo suficientemente valiente para pedir que le mostraran uno, era la primera vez que tenía algo parecido tan cerca y no sabía si sentirse intimidada o… 

“¿Lo encontraste, gordi?” 

“ _Vulva indiscreta,_ ” saltó Flor desde su lugar en la cama tan pronto Jazmín entró a la habitación.

Si había tratado de ser sutil con haber encontrado el juguete de su mujer, la sorpresa le había hecho una mala jugada. El dildo había volado de sus manos y caído al suelo con un ruido sordo, Flor lo vio todo en cámara lenta; los ojos de Jazmín abrirse como platos y su mirada seguir el trayecto del juguete hasta el piso. El silencio inundó la habitación y Flor juraría que escuchaba su corazón palpitar en sus oídos.

“Encontré— _hmm_ —encontré el suéter,” Flor habló primero. “No quería… No sabía que ibas a tener un— _pito falso en el ropero_ —¡perdón, perdón!”

“No, no. Flor, tranquila.” Jazmín tenía la cara pálida pero aún así sus ojos le mostraban a Flor nada más que ternura. Se acercó hasta la cama despacio, se agachó para recoger el juguete y casi sin mirarlo, lo volvió a poner en la caja. “Lo tengo desde hace un montón y no te lo dije porque… Porque no quería que te sintieras incómoda.”

“¿Incómoda por qué?”

Jazmín se relamió los labios: “No quiero que pienses que lo tenés que usar porque lo tengo.” 

Flor se quedó callada, su hombro derecho se movía en círculos de manera casi imperceptible pero sabía que Jazmín lo notaría. Sus ojos se posaron en la caja y su corazón volvió a latir fuerte. Jazmín siempre era tan considerada con ella, le tenía tanta paciencia y la trataba cual reina, adoraba eso de ella, cómo la tenía tanto en mente hasta para en cosas como esta. Para Flor estar involucrada con una mujer era nuevo, sentimentalmente y sexualmente también, la gran diferencia era que de ésta última generalmente no hablaban tan abiertamente como de la primera. En su primera noche juntas Jazmín la había dejado ir a su tiempo, no le había exigido nada.

Flor había navegado por esos mares a un tiempo lento y sin prisa. Había aprendido a sentirse cómoda al estar expuesta frente a Jazmín. A tocar el cuerpo de su mujer y aprender qué era lo que le gustaba y cómo le gustaba. Con los dedos había sido fácil, con la boca había costado un poco más pero ahora lo disfrutaba sin precedentes. Posiciones, variaban claro, pero, y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, Flor era quien tomaba siempre la iniciativa. Suponía que era por eso que Jazmín acababa de mencionar, que no quería que sintiera como si la estaba forzando a algo.

“Y si lo quiero usar— _hmm_ —¿qué pasa, entonces?” 

“¿Cómo?” Jazmín la miró atónita y Flor no sabía si no la había escuchado o si simplemente estaba atónita. 

“Ajá. ¿Qué pasa si quiero que lo usemos?” 

“Flor… No tenés que hacerlo si no querés.” 

“Pero sí quiero.” 

Jazmín tragó saliva. Flor vio su garganta moverse y sus hombros tensarse y por su parte, se mordió el labio. 

“¿Posta?” Flor asintió. “¿Estás segura?”

“Sí. Segurísima.” 

“¿Te gustaría que yo… Que yo lo use en vos? ¿O al revés?” 

Flor entrecerró los ojos, confundida. 

¿Que Jazmín lo usara… En ella?

Oh.

¡Oh! 

“¿Cómo— _hmm_ —cómo lo hacés generalmente?”

“Yo me lo pongo.”

Flor sintió una ola de calor expandirse por su pecho y aquel fuego se anidó en su bajo vientre. Tenía que ser honesta, jamás habría pensado en Jazmín usando algo así pero ahora que tenía la imagen en la mente la encontraba extrañamente sensual. 

“Entonces hagámoslo así.” 

Jazmín se relamió los labios: “Lo llamo a Javo. No voy a poder ir a desayunar así.” 

“¿Así cómo?” Flor preguntó con una sonrisa. Ya sabía la respuesta. 

“Caliente.” 

Flor soltó una carcajada, le dio un casto beso en los labios y Jazmín, con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas le mordió el labio inferior en algo parecido a una promesa silenciosa de lo que estaba por venir.

 

* * *

 

Ya llevaban rato besándose. Jazmín estaba sobre Flor usando sus pantalones mientras que Florencia estaba en ropa interior con las piernas enredadas alrededor de la cintura de Jazmín, tratando de atraerla hacia donde más la necesitaba. 

Sus besos pasaban desde ser tiernos y perezosos hasta lujuriosos y nada prolijos. Flor no sabía cuáles le gustaban más y tampoco quería elegir. Sus caderas se movían lento en círculos en contra del abdomen de Jazmín quien soltaba pequeños gemidos cada que la sentía moverse bajo de ella. 

Jazmín comenzó a bajar con besos húmedos a la barbilla de Flor, luego hasta su cuello y al punto cercano a su yugular que hacía que Flor cerrara fuerte los ojos y se aferrara a lo que tuviera cerca (en este caso, el cabello ya suelto y enredado de Jazmín). 

“¿Estás segura?” Jazmín preguntó por lo que Flor creyó era la enésima vez pero no lo encontraba molesto, al contrario, lo encontraba tierno. Nadie nunca había sido tan gentil con ella, nadie nunca le había puesto tanta atención a sus reacciones y a lo que quería en la cama. ¿Cómo habría ido a acabar con alguien tan perfecta como Jazmín? Jamás lo entendería. 

“Sí…” Suspiró con pesadez. “Estoy segura.” 

“Si cambiás de opinión en cualquier momento, me lo decís.” Susurró Jazmín en su oído antes de volver a bajar por su torso.

Los labios de Jazmín se cerraron alrededor de su pezón y succionaron con suavidad hasta que Flor arqueó la espalda y soltó un sonido desesperado, sabía que tenía que tener paciencia, tenían toda la tarde y parte de la noche por delante pero no podía controlar bien su cuerpo y sus reacciones cuando Jazmín le mordía el hueso de la cadera, aún le parecía increíble cómo se debilitaba considerablemente cuando la tenía cerca de su zona más íntima. 

Cuando los dedos de Jazmín tomaron el elástico de su ropa interior, por inercia alzó las caderas para ayudarla, fue despojada de la prenda con parsimonia, Jazmín tomó su tiempo acariciando los muslos, rodillas y tobillos de Flor hasta que se deshizo por completo de su ya empapada ropa interior. En la habitación no se escuchaba más que respiraciones entrecortadas y súplicas a media voz provenientes de los labios de Florencia quien ya no podía aguantarse más. La tensión había ido creciendo desde que había encontrado el juguete y ahora con el aliento de Jazmín tan cerca de donde lo quería, estaba a punto de explotar. 

Jazmín rozó tentativamente sus pliegues, esparciendo humedad de arriba hacia abajo como usualmente hacía y Flor se aferró a su cabello. No le permitiría separarse más, quería que se mantuviera allí hasta que terminara una, dos o cinco veces, las que el cuerpo le permitiera.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo pausado, dependía de lo que Jazmín hiciera con su boca. A veces alternaba su manera de mover la lengua, hacía círculos alrededor de su clítoris (asegurándose de jamás tocarlo de lleno cosa que Florencia resentía), otras paseaba desde su entrada y hasta el inicio de sus pliegues sin apuro, la probaba llena de lujuria, dejando salir gruñidos que Flor sentía en lo más profundo de su ser. 

“Jaz,” se quejó Flor cuando la lengua de Jazmín la acarició momentáneamente en el clítoris. “Por favor…” 

Jazmín se separó lo suficiente para poder verla a los ojos y sonrió, su mandíbula cubierta de la humedad de Florencia: “¿Qué querés?” 

“Vos sabés…”

“Decimelo igual.”

Flor respiró profundo. 

“Necesito acabar.” 

Para Jazmín fue suficiente. 

Sus labios atraparon el pequeño botoncito de nervios y jugó con él hasta que los muslos de Flor se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de su cabeza, temblando debido a lo intenso de la sensación, sin embargo, no se detuvo. Su lengua se encargó de seguir con la tarea y con cuidado le impuso un tiempo suave, giraba alrededor de éste mismo, asegurándose de ejercer la presión suficiente para que Flor gimiera sin cohibirse. Eran aquellos sonidos los que hacían que Jazmín continuara, los gruñidos guturales de Florencia y sus gemidos que rebotaban en cada pared de su habitación hasta el punto que eso era lo único a lo que le podía prestar atención. 

A medida que sus labios seguían estimulando a Flor, más la humedad se esparcía, mucho tenía que ver con la excitación que Florencia sentía, claro estaba, pero también mucho hacía la manera en la que se movía sobre la boca de Jazmín, casi ya sin coordinación y buscándola con desesperación. Sus movimientos eran erráticos, trataba de seguir a Jazmín pero más y más le costaba, el cosquilleo en sus pies subía cual fuego, quemando todo a su paso y Flor conocía su cuerpo lo suficiente para saber que no hacía falta demasiado para llegar a su punto de quiebre. 

Cerró los ojos y uno de sus puños se cerró con aún más fuerza en los rulos de Jazmín. 

“Estoy cerca,” dijo con una voz que no reconocía como propia. “Muy, muy cerca.”

Jazmín entonces comenzó a ir más rápido. Flor soltó algo parecido a un grito ahogado, medio de sorpresa y medio de placer. La lengua de Jazmín se movió sin clemencia sobre su clítoris y la llama que se había encendido en el bajo vientre de Florencia comenzó a trepar hasta su pecho, sus brazos, los dedos de sus manos, estaba inundada por un calor sofocante. Sus extremidades se sentían débiles, no era capaz de moverse más en contra de la boca de Jazmín, estaba convencida de que se rompería si lo hacía, pero aún así lo intentó, alzó sus caderas, arqueando toda su espalda al mismo tiempo y Jazmín succionó su clítoris. 

Ya estaba ahí. A punto de acabar.

Entonces, Jazmín se detuvo. 

Flor abrió los ojos de golpe, con todo el cuerpo temblando se sentó para ver a Jazmín pararse de la cama. La explosión que recién se había estado formando dentro suyo se apagó con un rapidez lastimosa. La humedad en su entrepierna casi escurría y había una pulsación en su zona más sensible que nunca en su vida había sentido con tanta violencia.

“No no no,” salió en forma de una súplica que seguro debió haber sonado patética. “¿Qué hacés? Estaba tan cerca.” 

Jazmín le sonrió. 

A Florencia no le hacía ni puta gracia. 

“¡Jazmín!”

“Shh…”

Abrió la boca para volverse a quejar pero Jazmín fue más rápida que ella y se agachó lo suficiente para darle un beso profundo. Uno en el cual pudo probarse con claridad, dejándola en completo silencio y con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Jazmín se irguió triunfante.

Desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y Flor la miró expectante, casi curiosa del por qué la había dejado a medias, la prenda se deslizó por sus largas piernas seguida por su ropa interior. Flor se relamió los labios pero no dijo más nada, estaba desesperada por su toque pero no quería arruinar el momento con algún comentario fuera de lugar. 

Su corazón se detuvo y sintió su garganta cerrarse alrededor de un suspiro que jamás abandonó sus labios cuando Jazmín se agachó para tomar el arnés y el dildo de la caja que hacía ya un rato estaba en el piso. No quería ni parpadear, temía que si lo hacía se perdería de lo que Jazmín estaba haciendo. Se notaba que lo había usado antes (por supuesto), pues en menos de un segundo deshizo el enredo en el arnés y se lo afianzó a la cintura con una precisión casi profesional. Florencia no entendía del todo el mecanismo del juguete, dónde iba qué y cómo sabría si se lo habría puesto bien, supuso que era porque para ella era nuevo; Jazmín se echó el flequillo hacia atrás con un soplo y luego tomó el dildo entre sus manos, lo acarició un momento como para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar y luego lo colocó en el triángulo de silicón que reposaba contra su pubis.

Jazmín soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos momentáneamente, Flor estuvo a punto de preguntar si todo estaba bien pero las palabras quedaron perdidas en algún lugar de su mente cuando su mirada conectó con la de Jazmín, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en ella con una sensualidad que le hacía temblar todo el cuerpo, había algo en sus pupilas que Florencia no podía describir como otra cosa que no fuera pura lujuria.

Trepó hasta ponerse nuevamente sobre ella y la besó pero aunque a Flor le hubiera gustado corresponder, le fue imposible al sentir la punta del dildo contra uno de sus muslos, chocando en su contra de un modo que la estaba desconcentrando. Se separó para tomar una larga bocanada de aire, la situación era un poco surreal, era demasiado que procesar en tan poco tiempo, ¿cuánto habría pasado desde que Jazmín se había puesto el arnés? Para Flor los minutos habían volado y ahora se sentía nerviosa, casi insegura. 

Jazmín pareció notarlo pues se sentó en la cama y le tocó la mejilla, haciéndole un mechón de negruzco cabello hacia atrás para así poder verla mejor, era una caricia que Flor ya estaba acostumbrada a sentir, siempre tan suave pero cargada de seguridad, le hacía recordar que Jazmín estaba allí, para ella hoy y siempre. 

“¿Estás bien?” Le preguntó Jazmín con dulzura, en su voz no había ningún rastro de reproche, sino preocupación genuina. 

Flor demoró en responder. Pero eventualmente asintió con la cabeza. 

“Es que— _hmm_ —estoy un poquito nerviosa.” Admitió. “Jamás he usado algo así y no sé si lo voy a hacer mal.”

“¿Querés que me lo quite?”

“¡No, no! Quiero que lo uses pero no quiero que… No quiero que te decepciones si no soy muy buena.” 

Jazmín le sonrió con ternura, esa sonrisa que le guardaba a ella y ella solamente. Le dio un beso en la nariz, otro en cada mejilla y uno último en los labios, llenando a Flor de un cosquilleo en su vientre, no era excitación (no del todo), más como amor. 

“Todo lo que hacés lo hacés hermoso, Flor.” Le dijo y Florencia que generalmente no le creía ese tipo de cosas a nadie, sintió su corazón revolotear porque sabía que Jazmín lo decía y lo creía al cien por ciento. “Jamás me podrías decepcionar. Lo único que yo quiero es que vos te sientas cómoda, si no crees estar lista para que usemos algo así, me lo quito y no importa.” 

Flor se mordió el labio inferior. “Sí lo quiero usar…” Dijo con toda la seguridad que podía cargar en su temblorosa voz. “Pero… ¿Podemos ir lento?” 

Jazmín asintió: “Tan lento como vos necesites.”

Flor la tomó por el cuello y la besó con lentitud, disfrutando del calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Jazmín, olvidándose de absolutamente todo y pensando solamente en la manera en la que sus labios se acoplaban a la perfección. Le mordió el labio inferior, tiró de éste con poca fuerza y Jazmín con extrema delicadeza, comenzó a acostarla en el colchón de nueva cuenta. Sus lenguas se encontraron y Flor no estuvo segura quién gimió primero, lo único que sí sabía era que aquel escozor en su entrepierna que creyó había cesado, había vuelto intensificado al mil. Casi por inercia, separó las piernas para que Jazmín se colocara mejor entre ellas y alzó las caderas buscándola para que le brindara alguna clase de alivio, no se encontró con la piel de su novia o alguno de sus dedos sino con el dildo que le picó el interior del muslo, la diferencia ahora fue que en lugar de asustarse, de sentir nervios, con la promesa que recién Jazmín le había hecho de que irían tan lento como necesitara, se sintió preparada, excitada de sentirla tan cerca. 

“Jaz,” murmuró contra los labios de Jazmín quien abrió los ojos sin prisa. “Necesito que estés dentro…” 

Jazmín soltó un gruñido: “¿Estás segura?” 

“Muy.” 

Flor pudo ver claramente la garganta de Jazmín contraerse a tiempo que tragaba saliva, se enderezó en donde estaba y Flor abrió las piernas con las rodillas dobladas para facilitarle el acceso. Jazmín se le quedó mirando, casi perdida entre sus pliegues antes de tomar el juguete y acercarse a donde Florencia lo pedía. Sus miradas se encontraron y Flor se mordió el interior de la mejilla en anticipación. Sin dejar de verla, Jazmín pasó el extremo del dildo por su humedad, haciéndola temblar y soltar un gemido que quedó perdido en el silencio de la habitación.

“Si querés que pare, me decís.” Jazmín le repitió y Flor asintió, ya no tenía la fuerza para articular palabra.

Jazmín entró en ella despacio y Flor contuvo la respiración. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener el contacto visual, pero a medida que Jazmín iba más profundo, más se le dificultaba. 

“¿Estás bien?” 

“Sí…” Flor estaba acalorada. Jazmín se había detenido para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y sentía sus paredes cerrarse alrededor del dildo, gritándole que continuara. “Seguí, seguí…” 

Jazmín la tomó por los muslos y clavó sus uñas en la blanquecina piel de su mujer para darse apoyo, su espalda se arqueó ligeramente y luego de mirar a Flor y dedicarle una sonrisa, continuó con su tarea. Sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante muy lento, casi dudosa, sabía que Flor le había dado luz verde pero aún así no quería sobrepasar sus límites. 

Su mirada estaba fija en Flor, en cada expresión que hacía cada que se adentraba más en ella. En algún punto, Jazmín no estuvo segura cuándo exactamente, Florencia cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta y el cejo fruncido en una mueca de puro placer. Su cuello se alargó ante la mirada de Jazmín y se encontró a sí misma perdiendo el autocontrol del cual se había estado sintiendo tan orgullosa. No supo qué le había hecho perder la cabeza de tal manera, si era el grito silencioso que Flor había dejado salir o la manera en que los huesos de su clavícula sobresalían cuando se retorcía bajo la lentitud de sus movimientos, fuera lo que fuese, Jazmín se hundió de lleno en ella y al hacerlo, le mordió el cuello.

Flor abrió los ojos de golpe. Sus caderas se movieron hacia Jazmín y sus piernas temblaron. Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía sentir sus paredes cerrándose alrededor del dildo, no dolía ni le causaba alguna incomodidad, por el contrario le hacía sentir un cosquilleo que era difícil describir en palabras. Sus manos se aferraron al cabello de Jazmín quien seguía concentrada mordiendo y chupando en su cuello, Flor sabía que a la mañana siguiente tendría moretones por todos lados y que cuando fuera a trabajar al hotel Miranda y Virginia le harían burla pero ahora mismo no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Por más que disfrutara de aquellas caricias, de aquellos mordiscos lujuriosos, Flor necesitaba más y Jazmín se encontraba estática en su posición. 

Flor tomó la iniciativa. Alzó las caderas una, dos, tres veces hasta que Jazmín pareció comprender su petición. Con cuidado y llevando un ritmo que sabía que ambas podían mantener, salió de ella momentáneamente para luego volver a entrar. Repitió el movimiento hasta que ambas parecieron coordinar, a Flor le había costado un poco, las sensaciones eran abrumadoras (en un excelente sentido, claro) pero luego de la cuarta embestida había reaccionado. Los gemidos salían de ella y no podía pararlos, sus muslos se cerraban alrededor de la cintura de Jazmín para mantenerla cerca y toda demás parte de su cuerpo se sentía pesada.

“Ay,” gimió girando sus caderas de modo circular en un intento porque Jazmín llegara aún más lejos. “Te sentís tan bien… Te sentís…” Quería decirle tantas cosas, contarle todo lo que le pasaba y lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del encuentro pero todo parecía fallarle, el cerebro, las palabras y su manera de hablar. Todo hacía corto circuito con cada nueva embestida que Jazmín propiciaba.

Jazmín rió, una carcajada sin fuerza que la hizo detenerse un segundo antes de recobrar energía para continuar con sus movimientos. Lo que había iniciado como algo suave, casi temeroso, se estaba transformando en un encuentro lleno de pasión y fuerza, la manera en la que sus caderas se encontraban con vehemencia y los gemidos entre cortados de ambas que formaban una sinfonía erótica que ninguna de las dos quería que desapareciera nunca inundaba el cuarto y entre jadeos y pieles sudorosas la cúspide del placer de Flor, esa que creía que ya se le había escapado de las manos hacía rato, volvió a ella y mucho más fuerte que antes. 

Su vientre se tensó y cerró los ojos, moviéndose erráticamente al ritmo que Jazmín continuaba marcando. Era más rápido y agresivo pero no dejaba de ser íntimo e idílico, para Flor cualquier cosa que Jazmín hiciera con ella siempre sería eso: Ideal. No sabía cómo, pero había aprendido a tocarla, venerarla y amarla de una manera casi sobrenatural, de una que nadie le había expresado nunca.

“Pará un poco,” Flor dijo abriendo los ojos y acariciando los brazos desnudos de Jazmín quien desaceleró con una mueca de preocupación. “Estoy bien,” le aseguró Florencia para que no parara de lleno, no quería que se detuviera. 

Sólo quería intentar una cosa. 

“¿Me dejás tratar algo?” 

“¿Qué cosa?”

“Recostáte.” 

Jazmín alzó una ceja pero asintió con la cabeza. 

Sus movimientos continuaron pero bajaron de intensidad hasta que por fin se detuvieron. Flor respiró hondo y cuando Jazmín creyó que era apropiado, salió de ella. Ambas dejaron salir un gemido, Flor al de pronto sentirse vacía y Jazmín debido al cansancio en sus piernas. 

“¿Me recuesto?” Jazmín preguntó, acomodando los cojines en la cama para recostarte tal como Florencia le había pedido. 

“Sí. Así como vos te sientas cómoda.” 

Flor sentía el sudor correr en lo bajo de su espalda y detrás de su cuello, no sabía qué le había inspirado la confianza para hacer lo que recién iba a hacer pero su ansiedad se veía cegada por la excitación que sentía. Jazmín se acomodó en el colchón, mirándola con dulzura y sin apuro, siempre era tan paciente y tan buena con ella, cualquier cosa que Flor quisiera, se la daba. 

Dios. 

Florencia la amaba como no había amado a nadie en el mundo. 

Con cuidado, como si no quisiera romper a Jazmín y la paz que se había anidado entre ambas, se acomodó con una pierna a cada lado de la cadera de Jazmín quien de inmediato entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo (o estaba a punto de), sus ojos se vieron inyectados en deseo y a Flor se le fue todo el aire de los pulmones, así, con solo una mirada. 

Aunque su mano temblaba, Flor tomó un extremo del dildo para acomodarlo en su entrada, había una tensión en el ambiente que bien podría ser cortada con un cuchillo y Jazmín no podía decir o hacer nada más que sonreírle para indicarle que estaba bien, que se tomara su tiempo y que ella la esperaría.

Respirando a un ritmo lento, comenzó a bajar por la longitud del dildo y a medida que la intrusión era bien recibida por su intimidad, más sus nervios desaparecía. Jazmín la miraba y no parecía pestañear, sus ojos la recorrían entera, desde su flequillo pegado a la frente debido al sudor hasta sus piernas y la manera en la que bajaba para hacer que su cuerpo estuviera completamente unido al de Jazmín.

“Despacito,” escuchaba a Jazmín susurrar, alentando a que continuara cuando cada tanto Flor se detenía. “Despacito hacelo…”

Estaba empapada, no había dificultad alguna para que el dildo entrara del todo en ella pero aún así Florencia decidió hacerlo lento, subir y bajar y dejar que sus miedos desaparecieran con cada roce. Iba a su tiempo, iba como podía y quería. En una última bocanada de aire, se sentó por completo en el regazo de Jazmín, sintiéndose a sí misma contraerse alrededor de la fría superficie del dildo que resbalaba al punto de casi crear una fricción magnífica. 

Flor colocó sus manos en el abdomen de Jazmín a modo de soporte y luego, cuando se sintió lo suficientemente segura, movió sus caderas de modo circular, ganándose un gemido de sorpresa por parte de Jazmín quien de inmediato la tomó por la espalda casi posesiva, las uñas clavadas en su piel de tal manera que sabía dejarían marcas. 

Giró varias veces, una más fuerte que la anterior. Se creaba en ella una ola de placer que le hacía nublar los sentidos, no podía identificar nada más que la forma en la que Jazmín la tocaba, el cómo se sentía dentro suyo y la tensión en los dedos de sus pies. No duraría mucho y lo sabía pero lo que durara, quería disfrutarlo. Estaba dispuesta a que fuera así. 

“Movete conmigo,” le pidió a Jazmín con un hilo de voz. “Quiero sentirte más adentro.”

Y aunque fuera prácticamente imposible que Jazmín llegara aún más allá, comenzó a embestirla con las manos aún bien aseguradas en su espalda baja. 

“¿Así?” Preguntaba Jazmín entre gruñidos que hacían que Flor se volviera loca. 

El control estaba por completo perdido. Por el modo en que ambas chocaban y Flor subía y bajaba dejando a su paso un rastro de humedad y gemidos que bien podrían ser ya considerados gritos, el encuentro era ya pura pasión carnal y desesperación. No había otra manera de la cual describirlo. Era todo uñas y embestidas veloces. Era Flor gimoteando cada vez más fuerte cuando de pura casualidad Jazmín chocaba contra ése punto dentro de ella que le hacía rodar los ojos de puro placer. Era necesidad. Era amor. 

Era todo.

Como el momento antes de una explosión. 

“Así, mi amor… Así.” Flor la incitaba mientras seguía con su ritmo.

Sus paredes se tensaron alrededor del dildo y tensó la mandíbula. 

“Está bien,” Jazmín le aseguró sin dejar de moverse. Sin dejar de tocarla y robarle el aire. “Quiero que termines así… Conmigo dentro tuyo.” 

Las palabras quizá no tendrían que haberle causado a Flor esa reacción tan visceral. Si había estado tratando de contener y alargar su orgasmo aquella oración no se lo hizo posible. Era una combinación de todo: De las manos de Jazmín presionando con fuerza, de sus caderas embistiéndola sin ningún escrúpulo, de sus ojos clavados en ella y negados a ver a ningún otro lado, de aquella frase que por alguna extraña razón había encontrado tan jodidamente sensual. Fue demasiado para Florencia, demasiado para seguirlo postergando. Sus paredes volvieron a tensarse y esta vez nada pudo hacer para contener su clímax.

Éste llegó a ella como una brisa de viento, rápido y dejándola helada.

Jazmín la miró atenta en todo momento. Apreció su boca abrise para no dejar salir ningún sonido, su abdomen contraerse y sus cuerpo entero temblar sobre ella.

“Te amo,” le susurró Flor en algún momento cuando no aguantó más los músculos y tuvo que caer sobre Jazmín. “Te amo…”

“Yo también te amo.” 

Jazmín le acarició el cabello, besó su sien varias veces y dejó que Flor moviera sus caderas en lo que eran los últimos shocks de su orgasmo. La aferró a su cuerpo, la mantuvo en todo momento cerca, susurrándole palabras lindas al oído y con su otra mano recorriendo su espina dorsal para calmarla. 

Flor no supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, enredadas. Pudo haber sido un segundo o toda una vida. No tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo tampoco. Sus brazos aún se sentían como gelatina y estaba segura que si intentaba levantarse de la cama para ir a tomar una ducha, se caería a la mitad del camino. Volteó su cara lo suficiente para encontrarse con el perfil de Jazmín, con ojos cerrados y respirando bajito. Tenía la nariz brillando debido al sudor y el labial ya completamente borrado de sus labios. 

Flor alzó sus caderas lo suficiente para dejar que el dildo saliera de ella. Soltó una queja, en el interior de sus muslos se sentía la humedad de su clímax, extrañamente, la hizo sonreír. 

“¿Estás bien?” Le preguntó Jazmín aún con los ojos cerrados y Flor se acurrucó a su lado. 

“Más que bien.”

“Me alegro…”

“¿Vos?”

“Siempre que estás conmigo, estoy bien.” 

“Qué cursi que sos.” 

Ambas rieron y Jazmín giró la cabeza para verla. Le dio un beso en los labios, corto y casto, muy diferente a los que había compartido recién. Juntaron sus narices y se quedaron así un ratito, el suficiente para que el ritmo cardiaco de Flor volviera a la normalidad. 

Jazmín fue la primera en ponerse de pie, ganándose un puchero por parte de Florencia: “Me tengo que sacar esto,” dijo entre risas mientras desabrochaba el arnés que aún seguía bien asegurado a su cadera. 

Desde la cama, desnuda y moviendo los deditos de los pies para asegurarse que no le diera un calambre, Flor sonrió. 

“Lo tenemos que usar más seguido, eh.” 

“Epa,” Jazmín abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero la sonrisa que tenía no se podía ocultar. “¿Ya no le tenés miedo?” 

“No… Cuando estoy con vos nada me da miedo. Mucho menos un… Pito falso.” 

Ambas se soltaron a reír. 

“Linda que sos,” Jazmín dijo tirando el juguete al suelo, importándole poco en dónde cayera. Ya tendría que limpiar el desastre después. Por ahora, tenía cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse. 

Volvió a la cama, abrazando a Flor por la cintura. Sus piernas se enredaron entre ellas y Florencia ocultó su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el cuello de Jazmín y su clavícula, quedaba allí un rastro de olor a naranja de su perfume que le reconfortó en sobremanera.

“La próxima… Ya tengo pensado qué vamos a hacer,” susurró Florencia aún haciendo referencia al arnés que yacía en el piso. 

“Lo que vos quieras, mi amor.” Jazmín le dijo, dejando un beso en su frente. 

Flor se acurrucó mejor sobre ella. 

Vaya que Florencia quería mil cosas. 

Pero por ahora, se conformaría con esto:

Ambas desnudas en la cama, escuchando nada más que los latidos de sus corazones. Así. Enamoradas como nunca.

Para Florencia eso estaba perfecto.

**Author's Note:**

> Me voy antes de que me ponga más en vergüenza. 
> 
> Pueden seguirme en [tumblr](https://carlyraesjepsen.tumblr.com/). Y en [twitter](https://twitter.com/satvrnos). :)
> 
> El título es de la canción "Morena Mía" de Miguel Bosé con Julieta Venegas.


End file.
